Season 28 (1996-1997)
and Baby Bear learn about art appreciation, body parts, and different perspectives while looking at artworks at the Museum of Modern Art.]] sings about "Emotion in the Ocean" during his visit to the New York Aquarium for Wildlife Conservation.]] plays "A Very Simple Dance" with Big Bird, Lexine and the kids.]] for the season.]] stars in a new series of segments as "Professor Television."]] performs "Like the Way U Does."]] makes recurring appearances once more starting this season.]] of Plaza Sésamo visits in a special episode airing on Cindo de Mayo.]] Sesame Street Season 28 aired from November 18, 1996 to May 16, 1997. Episodes Episodes 3526 - 3655 (130 episodes) * Episode 3526 -- Maria in the Hospital, Pt. 1 * Episode 3527 -- Maria in the Hospital, Pt. 2 * Episode 3528 -- The Bear and Robinson men go fishing * Episode 3529 -- Elmo's fear of clowns * Episode 3530 -- Snuffy leaves for two days * Episode 3531 -- Stinky's plantmobile * Episode 3532 -- Frazzle's first day at day care * Episode 3533 -- The Yak Ballet * Episode 3534 -- Baby Bear's new family picture * Episode 3535 -- Betty Lou's dolly story * Episode 3536 -- Telly and the mysterious notes * Episode 3537 -- Ruthie's "P" sale * Episode 3538 -- Stinky grows a very smelly flower * Episode 3539 -- Goldilocks' invitation * Episode 3540 -- Baby Bear needs a break from playing with Big Bird * Episode 3541 -- Snuffleupagus-American Day Parade (repeat) * Episode 3542 -- Prince Charming visits (repeat) * Episode 3543 -- Tarah and her wheelchair (repeat) * Episode 3544 -- Mary's little lamb quits (repeat) * Episode 3545 -- Guntag Gelman-Jones' Flea Circus (repeat) * Episode 3546 -- Oscar's nightmares (repeat) * Episode 3547 -- Bob learns to dance (repeat) * Episode 3548 -- The Prince and the Pig (repeat) * Episode 3549 -- Ernestine watches Natasha (repeat) * Episode 3550 -- Gabi's training wheels (repeat) * Episode 3551 -- Big Bird wants to go to the playground * Episode 3552 -- Baby Bear's cape * Episode 3553 -- Zoe is upset with Frazzle * Episode 3554 -- Baby Bear can't play * Episode 3555 -- Telly and "COWS" * Episode 3556 -- Baby Bear receives a package * Episode 3557 -- Elmo's silly wiggle * Episode 3558 -- Telly and the rubber ball * Episode 3559 -- Telly wants to be in the girl's club * Episode 3560 -- Big Bird spends the day with Ruthie * Episode 3561 -- The Jack-in-the-Box * Episode 3562 -- Kingston's Group 4 * Episode 3563 -- Telly has the triangle flu * Episode 3564 -- Cuckoos move into Big Bird's nest * Episode 3565 -- Alice won't get off of Snuffy's book * Episode 3566 -- Elmo rollerblades (repeat) * Episode 3567 -- Baby Bear's hot porridge stand * Episode 3568 -- Telly is important to Rosita * Episode 3569 -- Where are the triangle lovers? * Episode 3570 -- Rosita and Grundgetta play together * Episode 3571 -- The Tree Who Wanted to Leave the Park (repeat) * Episode 3572 -- Humphrey and Ingrid's home movies (repeat) * Episode 3573 -- Luis loses his glasses (repeat) * Episode 3574 -- Baby Bear invents a porridge cooler (repeat) * Episode 3575 -- Elmo and Zoe learn the waltz (repeat) * Episode 3576 -- Dances From All Over Day * Episode 3577 -- Big Bird and a Honker * Episode 3578 -- Grandparents anniversary * Episode 3579 -- Worm circus * Episode 3580 -- Zoe learns to honk * Episode 3581 -- Rosita's blue crayon * Episode 3582 -- Big Bird creates a magazine * Episode 3583 -- Miles' adoption party * Episode 3584 -- The Fairy Godmother * Episode 3585 -- The Story of the Golden Goose * Episode 3586 -- Kathleen the Cow * Episode 3587 -- Elmo is sad * Episode 3588 -- Bob and Gordon watch Barkley * Episode 3589 -- Oscar borrows a nice book * Episode 3590 -- Barkley misses Sir John Feelgood * Episode 3591 -- Baby Bear stops sucking his thumb * Episode 3592 -- Snuffy Has Snuffleitis * Episode 3593 -- Barkley is sick * Episode 3594 -- Baby Bear's Secrets of a Happy, Healthy Life * Episode 3595 -- Prairie Dawn is sick before her pageant * Episode 3596 -- How can Telly be in two places at once? (repeat) * Episode 3597 -- Rosita practices flying (repeat) * Episode 3598 -- Big Bird earns a dollar (repeat) * Episode 3599 -- Telly becomes a Bear Scout (repeat) * Episode 3600 -- The Worm Summer Games (repeat) * Episode 3601 -- Gabi and the lost dog, Pt. 1 (repeat) * Episode 3602 -- Gabi and the lost dog, Pt. 2 (repeat) * Episode 3603 -- Letter Z wants to be the first letter of the alphabet (repeat) * Episode 3604 -- Telly writes a letter (repeat) * Episode 3605 -- Ruthie wants to join the Dance Theatre of Harlem (repeat) * Episode 3606 -- A Visit from Auntie Audubon * Episode 3607 -- Playing "Gone with the Wind" * Episode 3608 -- The Furry Arms Tango * Episode 3609 -- Oscar and Grundgetta plan their wedding * Episode 3610 -- The number 1 wants to change * Episode 3611 -- Leo Birdelli visits * Episode 3612 -- Oscar wishes for trash * Episode 3613 -- Humphrey and Natasha at the library * Episode 3614 -- Carrie's birthday party * Episode 3615 -- Moving to Cleveland * Episode 3616 -- Pogo Sticking Day * Episode 3617 -- Big Bird and the Big Bad Wolf * Episode 3618 -- Staring contest (repeat) * Episode 3619 -- The Listening Game * Episode 3620 -- Telly plays T-ball * Episode 3621 -- Luis hurts his back * Episode 3622 -- Singing a song everyone knows * Episode 3623 -- Humphrey and Ingrid fall in love * Episode 3624 -- Zoe's groceries * Episode 3625 -- Natasha wants to play with Slimey * Episode 3626 -- The Princess and the Stick * Episode 3627 -- Snuffy's story * Episode 3628 -- Telly and Zoe Become Readers (repeat) * Episode 3629 -- Maria's childhood story (repeat) * Episode 3630 -- Writing and reading with Kingston (repeat) * Episode 3631 -- Telly's story * Episode 3632 -- Telly's Town (repeat) * Episode 3633 -- The Prince and the Pig return * Episode 3634 -- Slimey wants to go to the playground * Episode 3635 -- Irvine's Blanket (repeat) * Episode 3636 -- Big Bird's beach plans * Episode 3637 -- Rosita plays with Stinky * Episode 3638 -- Oscar and Irvine at Hooper's * Episode 3639 -- Teaching Natasha to feed herself * Episode 3640 -- Sloppy is born (repeat) * Episode 3641 -- Many Monsters! * Episode 3642 -- Rosita, the Fairy Godmother * Episode 3643 -- Natasha and Frazzle at day care * Episode 3644 -- Telly's disguise kit * Episode 3645 -- Elmo and the letter E * Episode 3646 -- Abelardo visits * Episode 3647 -- A hot day on Sesame Street * Episode 3648 -- Oscar needs a pet sitter * Episode 3649 -- Zoe's list * Episode 3650 -- Sloppy goes to day care * Episode 3651 -- Big Bird loans Radar to Natasha * Episode 3652 -- Elmo and Ruthie sleep at Big Bird's * Episode 3653 -- Wolfgang turns Telly into a fish * Episode 3654 -- Goldilocks accidentally knocks Baby Bear over * Episode 3655 -- Friends of 3 at the Furry Arms Hotel Notes * This is the last season with Norman Stiles as head writer. Stiles shares credit with his successor Lou Berger, who continued to serve as head writer until Season 39. * Prior to the season premiere, press statements about the season announced various celebrity guests who were not featured in any episodes. These celebrities include Hootie & the Blowfish, Shaquille O'Neal, Cal Ripken Jr., Nathan Lane, Plácido Domingo, Kathy Bates, Alfre Woodard, Monica Sales, Patti LaBelle, Vanessa Williams and the cast of Bring in 'da Noise, Bring in 'da Funk.''The Star Ledger'', November 1996. Cast Cast :Carlo Alban, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Judy Sladky, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, Alice Dinnean, Bruce Connelly, Rick Lyon (Uncredited: Lisa Buckley, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire) Guest Stars :Jason Alexander, Melissa Etheridge, Whoopi Goldberg, Bill Irwin, Wynonna Judd, Mark Linn-Baker, Rosie O'Donnell, Noah Wyle Characters Humans :Gordon, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Gabi, Miles, Carlo, Mr. Handford, Gina, Ruthie, Celina, Lexine, Tarah Muppets :Abelardo Montoya, Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk, Barkley, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Sir John Feelgood, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Squirrelles, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Michael Loman *Producer: Arlene Sherman *Directors: Lisa Simon, Ted May, Emily Squires, Steven Feldman *Head Writers: Norman Stiles, Lou Berger *Writers: Lou Berger, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Cathi R. Turow, Josh Selig, Belinda Ward, Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Sonia Manzano, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman, Mo Willems *Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkoya *Co-Producer: Carlos Dorta *Associate Producers: Teri Weiss, Melissa Dino *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, with Carmel Dundon, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Lara MacLean, Tom Newby, Connie Peterson, Kip Rathke, Stephen Rotondaro, Jason Weber, Carlo Yannuzzi *Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash *Music Director: Robby Merkin *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo *Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Supervisor: Karen Ialacci *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego, Robert J. Emerick, Cher Jung, Arlene Sherman *Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp *Stage Manager: Chris Kelly *Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung *Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena *Post-Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente *Production Associates: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy *Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard *Production Coordinator: Chari Topol *Production Assistants: Matt Eddy, Marcy Gardner, Pamela Liu, Birgit Maier, Ted Pierson *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini *Video: Dick Sens *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Mark Whitman *Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Regi Allen, John Tierney *Make-Up: Joe Cuervo *Hairstylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Colleen Noe *Scenic Artist: Pamela Lenau *Production Controller: Marta Palko *Production Secretary: Kristen Persutti *Script Typists: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder *Senior Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins *Vice President of Research: Dr. Jo Holz *Opening Sequence: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. *NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Greg Zaremba *Post Production by Windsor Video *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 28